Fellow CSI
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: This is set after the Season Finale! I don't own CSI!
1. Off To Work

Fellow CSI

Chapter 1- Off To Work

Gil rushed out of the interrogation room after Natalie finally told him that the car and Sara were only a few miles outside of town. "I know where Sara is," he said peeking his head in on Catherine, Nick, and Warrick. He ran out after that.

The team looked at each other.

"I'll call Brass," Catherine said picking up the phone. She waved for the men to follow Gil out.

Parking Garage 

"Griss," Nick shouted after him.

"I can't wait! She could be dieing! Are you coming or not?" Gil shouted back as he began to get into his SUV.

Nick and Warrick nodded to each other and rushed over to Gil's SUV. They got in and Gil sped out of the garage.

Back In The Office 

"Where?" Brass said over the phone.

"Nick just called my cell and told me that they were headed not too far out of town. Only a few miles or something. You can probably catch up if you hurry."

_Thunder CRASH!_

"We'd better hurry Jim," she said looking out her window. "The storm is getting worse and we might not be able to see what we are doing _if_ we find her in time."

"You go. I'll get some a team of my guys together," Brass said before hanging up.


	2. Found Her

Chapter 2- Found Her

The rain began to pour harder as the men reached the edge of the city. Gil turned on the wipers and the high beam lights. He began to drive faster. Flashing police car lights appeared behind them.

"Friend or foe?" Warrick said looking back. "I mean you were breaking the speed limit man."

_Nick's phone rang!_

"Stokes," he said answering.

"Nick!" Catherine began. "Jim has some men coming to help."

"Yeah. Thanks Catherine. They're on our tail," Nick said turning to look behind them.

"Good. I'll get there as soon as I can," she said before she hung up her phone.

"They're Brass' guys," Nick said reassuringly.

Warrick sighed.

"I see it!" Gil shouted excitedly, pointing to a car in the distance. He went faster as the rain continued to pour harder.

"Over there!" Brass shouted. "Straight ahead guys!" He said in his walkie-talkie.

Gil stopped his SUV a few feet from the car. He jumped out and ran over to the car with the SUV lights still on the car.

Nick and Warrick ran after him.

"Sara!" Gil yelled, kneeling down next to the car. "Hold on Sara!"


	3. Help

Chapter 3- Help!

"Gil," Sara said weakly. Her fingers moved slightly.

"Sara! We're coming! Just hold on," he said trying to reassure himself and her. He took her outreached hand in his.

"You guys get on the front!" Brass barked towards a group of officers. "You all to the back!" He pointed to another group.

The groups went to either side of the car.

"If we bring a crane it might slip and we won't have a chance or it couldn't get here on time at all," Brass said to Nick who had a confused look on his face. "Lifting it and moving it behind her is the only option we have right now."

Nick rushed to the back of the car and Warrick went to the front.

"1…2…3…lift!" Brass order.

The twenty men surrounding the car slowly but surely lifted it off the ground, and Sara.

Sara cried in pain for a moment.

The men carried the car about two feet away from Sara.

Gil put his face down next to Sara's. "You are going to be ok Sara. Everything is going to be ok," he said stroking her hair lovingly.

Paramedics rushed over to Sara. "Please excuse us sir," one said to Gil, pushing him back.

Gil stepped back and met Catherine and Brass.

"You helped to find her. That is all you can do for now Gil," Catherine said softly.


	4. Love

Chapter 4- Love

At the hospital the team sat in the waiting room, praying that Sara would be ok.

"Gil," Catherine began as she sat down next to him.

He looked up at her.

"Earlier, when you said that Natalie blamed you for the death of her brother, the only person she loved, and now she was going after the only person you've ever loved…"

"I meant it," he interrupted her. "I love her. I love Sara and if…" He began to cry.

"She's going to be fine Gil. Sara is a fighter," she said putting a friendly arm around his shoulders.

The doctor walked out into the waiting room.

Gil jumped up. "Doctor? How is she?"

The doctor looked at him with reassuring eyes. "Both of her legs were broken. She had a collapsed lung but we did surgery on it immediately and it is fine now," the doctor explained.

"Can we see her?" Nick asked.

"One at a time in recovery. She needs to rest and if there are a lot of people she won't," he said sternly.

"Gil. You go," Catherine said softly. "Say hi for us," she smiled.

Gil walked away and into Sara's room.

"Gil," she said hoarsely.

Gill sat down next to her and smiled. "I'm so sorry Sara."

"Don't be," she said taking his hand in hers. "It wasn't your fault. None of it was."

He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "I love you Sara," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you Gil," she smiled as he lowered his lips to hers.

"I'm never going to let anything bad happen to you ever again," he said reassuringly. "Never," he smiled.

Sara nodded and smiled. "If you love me I wouldn't expect anything less," she laughed.

"Glad to see you still have your sense of humor and I _do_ love you. More than anything and anybody in the world," he smiled back.

"Same here," she said pulling him into another passionate kiss. "I love you so much."


	5. Up And Around

Chapter 5- Up And Around

The doctor walked into Sara's hospital room.

Sara looked up at him and smiled.

"Ready to get out of this bed Miss Sidle?" He said smiling back at her.

Sara nodded.

"There will be someone coming in with a wheelchair in a minute," he said taking her chart and leaving the room.

"Hey you!" Gil said happily.

"Hey Gil," she said still huskily. She leaned towards him and they kissed.

"Hey Sara," Catherine said smiling at them and shaking her head.

"Hi," she said pulling back from Gil and smiling back.

"Ok, put your arm around my neck," Gil instructed Sara. He lifted her off of the bed and sat her in the wheelchair. He pushed the chair out into the hall.

"Which way?" Catherine asked.

"Doesn't matter," Sara said dryly.

"Oh contraire my love," Gil said with a smile. "Every turn you take leads to another adventure."

Catherine rolled her eyes at his poetics.

"Hey!" Nick gestured from down the hall. He rushed up to them. "Am I late?" He smiled at Gil.

"No," he said smiling. "We are just out for a walk."

Nick looked at him suspiciously.

Gil turned to the right and started them down the hall.

"Where are we going Gil?" Sara asked now suspiciously herself.

"You'll see," he smiled to himself. He turned left into a room.

The rest of the team was standing in the room. Greg and Warrick walked over and took each of her arms. They helped her up and took her across the room.

She smiled as she rested her hands on the back of a chair. "Thank you," she muttered to herself. She was up and walking around again. With a little help from her friends of course, but it was a start. Now she couldn't wait to get home.

**A/N: I'm back! I am done with school now and now I can work on my stories freely again. I am graduating on Thursday so I have rehearsals for it tomorrow and Wedsnesday but Friday is the beginning of a new summer. I can't wait to get more out to my loyal fans! Love ya lots!**


	6. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 6- Home Sweet Home

Sara opened her eyes slowly. She turned her head and looked deep into the eyes of a man sitting in a chair next to her bed. She smiled at him.

"Good morning beautiful," Gil said smiling. "Ready to go home today?" He said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Sara smiled and nodded. "I am so ready!"

A nurse came into the room with a wheelchair. He smiled at them and then left the room, putting the wheelchair next to Gil.

"Let's get you up and dressed," Gil told her, getting her sweat pants and a t-shirt out of a duffle bag.

"Then are we going home or…" Sara asked as she sat up. She had been in the hospital for almost two weeks now and she was getting restless.

"I have to sign you out and then yes, we are going home," he smiled softly. He leaned down and kissed her cheek again.

"Thank you Gil," she began. "For finding me and saving my life. I don't know what may have happened if…"

He put his fingers to her lips, interrupting her. "I did it because I love you, that's all. I love you more and more every second of every day. We have known each other for a long time and there is no one on this earth that is more important to me than you," he kissed her lips. "Marry me," he whispered as he pulled back.

She smiled, turned her head away and blushed.

He brought her eyes back to his.

"Yes," she said softly.

They kissed again and then he went up to the counter and signed all of the papers to release her.

Gil's House 

Gil carried Sara into the house and then laid her on the couch in the living room. He sat on the edge, next to her, and kissed her neck, cheeks and lips.

"Welcome home," he laughed as she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

"Whenever I'm with you, I am home," she smiled back. "I love you so much Gil and I can't wait to be married to you."

"Mrs. Sara Grissom sounds great to me," he smiled.

"Hmmm…me too," she smiled back.


End file.
